SONIC FORCES: PRIVATE'S HONOR 2
by Conan2603
Summary: The Rookie has just awoken from his last mission, hoping that a more peaceful world would be waiting. Nope. Instead he has to team up with the Sonic heroes once more in order to stop Dr. Eggman, Infinite and newcomer once and for all and finally end this war.
1. Chapter 1

5

 _ **SONIC FORCES: PRIVATES HONOR 2**_

Chapter one: Awakening for some good old breakfast

Beckler had thought the previous battle might've been enough, not so lucky. He awoke in a soft bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling like he'd woken up from being dead. He took a look around. Beckler was in a dimly lit room, the walls were a dark red, to his left a window let in light from outside. Directly in front of his bed, a moderately sized TV was set up. Everything seemed so, normal. He sat up, still rubbing his eyes.

" Umph, where am I?" Beckler muttered.

" Thank goodness, I thought you would never wake up! What's up rookie, Good to see you're ok!" Beckler nearly jumped out of his red wolf pelt. Sitting on a wooden chair next to his bed was his one of his comrade in arms. A red echidna, with two comically large fists for fighting. It was Knuckles.

" Oh, wow. You scared me! What's going on? Where are we?" Beckler asked him. It just seemed so odd, things being so peaceful, compared to what happened before…

" We're in Tails' house. He was kind enough to take you here once the doctor let you go. He said that he thought you were good enough to hang with us while we fight this war." Knuckles explained casually. _Great, still battling are we?_ Beckler thought to himself. But one thing still bothered him.

" What happened to Scir?" He remembered seeing his old father one more time just before the blackout. Knuckles' expression got serious.

" We don't know. After you got shot, Sonic jumped in the back seat with you. I think he tried to CPR you or something. Tails dove our plane out of the way as 'edge man' shot a huge laser at us! Then, he, just disappeared. I dunno." Knuckles shrugged. " We had to rush you to a nearby camp for medical help! It was pretty scary!" That made no sense. How could he just vanish? And did he just say that Sonic gave him CPR? Beckler decided that not EVER thinking about that was best. He was about to question some more when Knuckles suddenly sat up and walked toward a door to the right of the room. He opened the door and glanced back.

" Speaking of which, Tails and Sonic wanted to meet with you on the porch. It's just straight ahead to the right. I put your usual outfit on the night stand next to you on the left. Bathroom is right here in the hall." Knuckles walked away.

Beckler hopped out of bed and looked down. He was wearing pajamas. A blue one piece with white stripes going down it. He didn't know who had changed him, but he really did not want to know either. Like Knuckles had mentioned, Beckler's uniform was laid out neatly on the night stand. A simple brown utility belt that slung over the shoulder, glasses, headset, a pair of dark green gloves and shoes. He quickly put on his uniform and made his bed. Well, wasn't _his_ bed, but still, better clean than messy. Beckler checked his military issued watch, dec 2, 2034. It'd been three days since he was last conscious! He tried to not let that bother him as he went out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Once Beckler was all tidy and clean, he walk towards the living room.

To his left was a couch facing another big TV screen. Knuckles seemed to be watching some sort of old cartoon show with a kid friendly demon and an anthropomorphic wolf. ( Not Beckler some other fellow) Past that was the kitchen, and to his right a glass sliding door leading to an outdoor porch, looking out over the city. And sitting around a small table eating breakfast, was a blue hedgehog with red sneakers and a yellow fox with two big, fluffy tails. Sonic and Tails. Beckler carefully opened the glass door and stepped out onto the porch. Sonic looked up at him and smiled.

" Alright! There he is! What's up First Class?" Sonic exclaimed excitedly. He threw his hands into the air. Tails finished chewing and faced him.

" Hi Rookie! How are you feeling?" He asked. Beckler stood there, shocked. Sure, he'd been on a mission before with these guys, but he never thought sitting down and having a normal conversation would be possible. What was he supposed to do? Last thing Beckler wanted was for him to do something weird and ruin his chance at being legit friends with the two biggest heroes there were.

" H-hello. What is all this?" He sat down on the far end of the table. In front of him was the biggest breakfast Beckler had ever seen. Multiple plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, waffles and more. Up until now Beckler hadn't realized how hungry he'd been.

" Oh, man, this stuff looks great!" He started shoving loads of eggs and bacon into his mouth. Sonic and Tails stared at him. Sonic laughed.

" Seems like someone has a serious case of the munchies!" Beckler wiped his mouth and looked up.

" Yeah sorry, I just haven't eaten in so long…" He looked out over the porch railing and into the city. There was smoke rising from multiple different locations and pieces of destroyed buildings everywhere. Down on the streets deployed soldier were rescuing and helping civilians into escape trucks. The sun had begun to rise up in the sky. A nice sunny day, except it was during a war. Beckler also noticed a crater near the southeast of the city. The same one he'd help to create. But that again brought up the question of his father…

" It's a mess down there. Good thing the military is on the job! But, blowing up the zeppelin, while definitely being a victory, didn't help clean up." Tails gazed at the city view. Beckler remembered the previous mission he'd been on. He'd learned a lot about the enemy, and it wasn't pretty.

" So, mr. First Class, what do you think about going to a meeting?" Sonic asked suddenly. Beckler looked back at him, confused.

" First Class? I'm not a-" Then he realized what was happening. His tail started wagging and his face lit up.

" You mean I've been promoted to First Class? TWICE past my original rank?!" This was crazy. How could he be promoted so much, only after one real mission? Tails smiled at him.

" Yep! You were pretty courageous for being just a rookie. I mean most of the other soldiers ran away, but you stuck around and helped us! So I convinced the general to rank you up twice!" Tails gave him a thumbs up. Beckler could feel himself blushing, though maybe it was hard to tell because of his red fur. Being friends with these heroes might not be so impossible after all. He turned to Sonic.

" You said something about a meeting?" He asked. Sonic put down his hashbrown.

" Yeah, at the military headquarters just off of the city line, close to Green Hill. You could come with us to stop Egghead if you want." Beckler couldn't believe what he was hearing. Going to an actual official meeting? Who knew this would be a good day.

" Oh, wow. Uh, s-sure! I certainly want to be there! When do we go?" He asked eagerly. Sonic sighed and looked at Tails.

" I've been asking the same thing! But _he_ wouldn't tell me!" Tails put up his hands.

" Hey man, I kept saying that I would call in after the Rookie woke up. So, now that he has and we know he's fine…" Tails held up a phone.

" Hello? This is Miles Prower, the First Class Rookie is fine and kicking! Me, him, Sonic and Knuckles are heading over now." He put down the phone and looked at Beckler.

" So, ready to help make a plan?"

 **Hello, Beckler here! I guess I'm going with them to this meeting. Still can't believe I'm actually a First Class! But no time for getting excited, the enemy hasn't been defeated just yet. I don't know what kind of plan we'll come up with at the headquarters, but I do know that if it'll help save the world, then I'm in! So, how are we getting there anyway?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A nice meeting where no one gets along!

Normally when you think of going somewhere, you think of walking, taking a car or maybe a plane if it's an out of country travel. Beckler didn't expect to be flying in a high tech biplane created by Tails. It was red and yellow, with the word SONIC on the side. Apparently, it used to be Sonic's until he let Tails have it back when they first met. The cockpit only had two seats. Tails had offered Beckler the second one.

" Um, what about Sonic and Knuckles? Where will they sit?" He asked the fox. Tails waved his hand.

" Ah, don't worry about them, they can ride on the wings!" He said like it was a perfectly normal thing. Though to be honest, at this point, Beckler was starting to just accept weird things as normal.

" Heck yeah we can!" Sonic ran up behind Beckler and clapped him on the back. " It's actually pretty fun if you wanna try it?" He asked.

" Uh, I think I'm good. I-I mean no offense if YOU like it, I just would rather sit in the seat!" Beckler said quickly, not wanting to offend the blue hero.

" Naw, he don't take nothing from no one. Trust me, his ego is the biggest offender here." Knuckles had walked over, glaring at Sonic playfully. Sonic crossed his arms.

" And how many times have YOU gotten tricked by Egghead? Let's see, one, two, three." Sonic counted his fingers.

" Hey! You wanna get your stupid head smashed? Cause I'll give it to ya!" Knuckles raised his voice and his fists. Tails quickly stepped in between the two.

" Guys! How about we don't kill each while we're going to a military meeting? Is this really how you want to present yourself in front of the rookie?" Beckler didn't understand why they needed to "present themselves" well, but he appreciated Tails looking out for him regardless. Once everyone calmed down, they all got into the biplane. Tails in the front cockpit seat, Beckler in the back, Sonic on the right wing and Knuckles on the left.

Tails' garage door opened, revealing a short runway for the plane to take off. The engine roared to life and the front propeller started to spin.

" So, you guys do this often I'm guessing?" Beckler asked.

" Yup! Pretty much. I've had to remake this plane quite a few times. Like when we were chasing a giant enemy carrier or when Sonic was having 'werehog' problems." Tails responded over the engine. What he meant by 'werehog' Beckler had no clue, but maybe it was best not to know either. The biplane suddenly shot forward, running along the runaway for a bit, then at the last second, lifted into the air. Most of the time he'd been in the air, it was in a military issued helicopter, so seeing outside wasn't much of an option. Now, Beckler could see all of the city spread below him, as sad a sight as it was. What would the other soldiers think if he told them about this? Maybe they would actually give him some more respect. But then, what would his dad think? Maybe before he might've been proud, but now, after what's happened to him… Beckler pushed the painful thought aside.

It took little to no time for the group to reach the headquarters. A big, dark green building in the middle of a seemingly random area, just apartments and typical office buildings surrounded it. Probably done on purpose to make it seem like nothing special was there. Tails parked the biplane a few kilometers away from the front entrance, guarded by, well, two guards. After the engine shut off and the front propeller stopped spinning, the group jumped off and headed towards the entrance. It felt weird to Beckler, just doing all this without permission or anything. But at the same time, awesome. The guard on the right saw them coming.

" Hold it! State yer business here!" He said. Beckler wasn't exactly sure about the pirate accent, but Tails spoke first.

" We're here for the official army meeting. I'm Miles Prower, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and a friend who's with us, Beckler Armando." Beckler's eyes widened in surprise, Tails knew his full name?

" Let me see here," The guard looked at his tablet, which was tiny compared to his huge shark hands. ( How does a shark survive on land? And have hands?) " What's yer class kiddo?" He asked.

" Pri- I mean First Class Private," Beckler replied, trying to remember his new rank.

" Alright, yer all good to head in then, Jeffery, open the door wouldja?" The second guard moved over and thrust open the double doors.

" Here you go. Come up with something nice!" He chided.

" Of course! We'll make a plan with flowers and sunshine and rainbows and grassy valleys and-" Knuckles shoved Sonic inside.

" Can it hedgehog."

Beckler had never been in the main headquarters before, it mainly consisted of hallways leading to rooms, such as computer monitoring, filing, and bathrooms, gotta have those. But of course, the real attraction was the meeting room. It was by far the biggest in the whole building. A large table with a map of the country, a giant computer screen and dashboard and chairs scattered throughout. Already sitting at said table was a green crocodile, a white bat, a purple chameleon, and a white and pink hedgehog. They seemed to have been discussing something about the map on the table. When Beckler's group entered the room, they all stopped and looked at them. The crocodile spoke first.

" Finally, we've been waiting for hours!" He exclaimed.

" Vector, we've only been waiting for a half hour." Said the chameleon.

" Oh, whatever same difference Espio!" Vector moaned.

" Boys! Stop messing around! We have a very important topic to discuss!" The pink hedgehog said bossily. " Good to see you Sonic, please, come sit down all of you."

" Thanks Amy." Sonic zoomed over to the seat farthest from Amy. Beckler, Tails and Knuckles all took their seats.

The bat leaned onto the table.

" So, now that we're all here, what's the-"

" WAIT!" The white hedgehog shouted out of nowhere." What about that purple girl from another world? Isn't she supposed to be here?" He held up his hands, halting the meeting.

" Ugh, yes Silver, Blaze will be here soon. But how much longer can we wait?" The white bat said, annoyed. Coincidentally, and very conveniently, a massive blue vortex opened on the far end of the room. A feline figure stepped out of it.

" Not to worry Rouge, I'm here." She was a purple cat, with a dark purple dress, white skin-tight pants, furry hand bands, purplish red shoes ( that look a lot like Sonic's for some reason) a red gem on her forehead and a big ponytail. She walked royally up to Sonic, who crossed his arms and smiled.

" I see you got my message. Didn't think you would come since I thought you thought I was annoying." Sonic sneered. Blaze simply stared at him, her expression cold and serious.

" You _are_ annoying. I just don't want the destruction of this world on my conscience." She turned toward the table.

" So then. You all have a plan right?" She asked. Amy looked up at her.

" Yes, your highness. We have located three bases around the globe that are giving off a protective shield to Eggman's main battle station in outer space." Sonic held up his hands.

" Hold on Amy. _Please_ don't tell me it's what I think it might be?" He asked hopelessly. Rouge smiled.

" Yeah Sugarhog, it is the Death Egg." She said seductively. This bat was beginning to creep Beckler out.

" Ugggh! Why man! Does this fatman NOT know what variety is?!" Sonic covered his face with his hands. Blazed face palmed.

" Can you be serious for one second? I swear you're like a child." She complained. Knuckles chuckled.

" Of course he can't. Sonic doesn't take anything seriously." Sonic wheeled on him.

" Oh really Knucklehead? I'll show you how serious I can get!" Tails stepped in between the two.

" Come on! We're not doing this again! Act mature for once you guys!" Beckler just watched all this from his corner. He wasn't sure what to say, if anything. Silver spoke up.

" Uh, right. So anyway, about our plan to save the world. We're splitting up into three teams, one for each base. While we infiltrate the control rooms of each one, military guards will keep watch of the front entrances." Everyone turned to him, causing him to shake a little.

" A-and the teams are…" Silver grabbed a tablet sitting on the table and swiped to a list of names in groups. " Team one: Sonic the hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower and Beckler the wolf." Knuckles whispered to Beckler.

" Psst. You're name's Beckler? How come you've never told me?" He asked. Beckler let out a sigh of agitation.

" Bro, I've told you this already! It's always been my name you just forget it!" He said annoyed. Tails let a laugh.

" Spend enough time with him and you realize he forgets everything."

" Are you challenging me?" Knuckles said very loudly.

" BOYS! Stop it now! We are trying to find out about our mission. But it's hard when we have idiots like you with us!" Blaze yelled at all three of them. Beckler felt like shrinking to the size of an ant and hiding in a hole somewhere. Silver continued his list.

" Thanks, I guess? Moving on we have team two: Blaze the cat, Knuckles the echidna and me." Blaze threw her arms downward.

" What?! How am I supposed to work him? He can't even be mature enough to shut up!" Knuckles put up his hands in a hurt gesture.

" Ouch. Words lady!" Silver scratched his head, behind a set of pot plant looking hair.

" It'll be fine? I'm here so it should be ok!" He stated happily.

" Just continue the list." Blaze ordered.

" Right! Final team is: Rouge the bat, Espio the chameleon, and Vector the crocodile." Vector pumped his fists.

" Aw yeah! Me and Espio, just like the old days!" Rouge glared at him.

" I'm with you too you know."

" Of course! I was just saying!" Rouge continued to glare at him.

" You know what, nevermind. I think we got this!" Espio unfolded his arms and spread them on the table.

" Ok seriously, how is this supposed to work? We obviously don't get along well." He asked. Amy answered.

" These teams were made to be as balanced as possible. You guys are just gonna have to put grudges aside and do your jobs." She said strictly.

" She's right. What bases are we going to Silver?" Blaze asked. Silver quickly grabbed his tablet again and swiped it.

" Let's see. Team one, you'll head for the Chemical Plant. Team two, Green Hillside Pyramid. And team three, Aquatic Ruins." Amy got up.

" Alright then. Now that you know where you're going. Go home. I'll send the exact location of Eggman's base to one of you in each group. At exactly 2:30 pm tomorrow, a stealth helicopter will come and pick each group up. So choose a house for all three of you, and BE ready!" Everyone stared at her for a second. Blaze exploded.

" I HAVE TO WHAT?!" She started yelling. Sonic quickly grabbed Beckler and Tails.

" Woah! We should head off before she starts throwing stuff." He looked at Knuckles. " And you have fun with her. Just don't get yourself scorched ok? Trust me I know." Knuckles waved his arms around in a panic.

" Wait what? Scorched? Like fire? What do you-"

" Bye Knucklehead!" Sonic dashed out the front door, pulling Beckler and Tails with him.

Once they were out on the sidewalk. Sonic turned to Beckler.

" Hey, you ok? Sorry it was rough in there. But you do understand what we're doin'?" He asked. Beckler rubbed his arm, looking down.

" Yeah, I think I got it. But why are you letting me do this?" He asked softly. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

" Like Tails said before, we did this because you're cool and strong. We need more people like you to fight!" He gave Beckler a thumbs up. Beckler smiled, he didn't make friends often, but he was certainly glad to have Sonic as one of them.

" Hey Sonic! Can you get me my wrench? The engine's busted and I need to fix it!" Tails called from the biplane.

" Yeah coming!" Sonic rushed over. Beckler was about to follow when a voice called out from behind him.

" Hey kid, get over here." Beckler froze and turned around slowly, a dark figure had just turned the corner of the headquarters building. He carefully followed. He found himself face to face with a black hedgehog. He had red patches on the top of his eyes and his quills. Red eyes and a patch of chest fur? He looked like sonic except much edgier and well, darker.

" So you're this new 'Rookie' huh? Look pathetic to me. But don't worry, I'm here to give advice." Beckler was a little scared. This guy seemed tough.

" W-what advice?" He asked. The hedgehog crossed his arms.

" This mission you're going on. Be Careful of that jackal, he's not normal." Beckler was taken by surprise. Not normal?

" What do you… wait a second. Aren't you the guy who attacked Sonic? You're Shadow?" Beckler remembered when he had to save Sonic from a black hedgehog who almost killed him.

" No, that wasn't me. Like I was saying, this jackal guy has some sort of power. He can create exact clones of anything he wants. That was just a copy of me." Shadow sighed. " I'll do what I can in the background. You just warn the others." He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Beckler stood there for a moment. Clones? How? His father couldn't clone people. Then again, there was a lot of things he couldn't do before.

" Rookie! Where are you!" Sonic called out from around the corner. Beckler quickly ran back the way he'd come.

" I'm here! I met that black guy Shadow!" He said. Sonic ran over to him.

" First off, that's racist. Secondly, you did? What'd he say?"

" That Sci- I mean Infinite can create clones of whatever thing he wants and that the guy who attacked you before was one of them," Beckler explained. Sonic put a hand on his hip and looked into the distance.

" Huh. Makes our job more interesting. Well, we'll deal with it later. For now, let's go rest for tomorrow ok?"

" Sounds like a plan!" The two of them re-joined Tails and flew off back home.

 **Wow, that meeting was nuts. Who knew things would get so heated? I hope those other teams will find a way to get along. I know that I'm happy to be grouped with Sonic and Tails! But, what was Shadow talking about? How on Mobius could Scir be able to create clones of any person? More questions and not enough answers! Regardless, tomorrow should be interesting. I don't know what we'll find at the base, but hopefully we can stop Eggman's plans!**

 _Hey guys! This is Conan speaking. At the time of me making this chapter, it's holiday month. So I decided to make a little message at the end of this chapter to say_ _ **Happy Holidays!**_ _I hope you all have a great time with family, friends etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chemical Plant infiltration

Staring down at his scrambled eggs and buttered bagel, Beckler realized something very important. He didn't have a weapon to use. During his last mission, he'd use the typical blaster from the military. Luckily Tails had gotten him a sweet gift. A custom made flamethrower!

" If you're gonna be fighting with us again, might want something more than just a hook shot to protect yourself with." Tails told him.

" Right, of course," Beckler said as he looked down at it. The basic design was the same as the original one, bright red. Except this one had some cool dark blue lines wandering around the bulk of it. Near the bottom was a switch.

" Pushing to the left puts it in flame mode, to burn people, right puts it in singular shot mode. Think of that as a typical blaster."

" So, as in pew pew?" Beckler asked. Tails rolled his eyes and laughed.

" Yeah sure. Then leaving it in the middle puts it into safe mode." He finished.

Beckler held it in his hands. He'd never had a wispon to use on his own before. Hopefully he wouldn't break it. By the time everyone was ready, the pickup helicopter had just landed on the runway. Sonic, Tails and Beckler hopped on. Besides them, there were five other soldiers sitting down. All dressed in dark white military uniforms, black rifles and wispons in their arms. It was a rather awkward flight. No one talked or looked at each other. At one point, Beckler heard some whispering across from him.

" Have you played that new game, the one styled in 1930s cartoons?"

" No Max. Now shut up about that we're on a mission!" They argued for a bit and then stopped. Finally the helicopter stopped in mid-air. The pilot spoke.

" Ok we're here. You guys are gonna need to jump out and fall in from above. That way it'll be easier to split up." Everyone got ready. The soldiers put on parachutes. Sonic and Tails just stood there. Sonic flexed his arms.

" This is fine. I do big jumps all the time."

" Wait, are you sure? Will you be ok?" Beckler asked. Sonic waved his hand.

" Yeah sure. Don't worry Rookie I'll be fine!" He said bravely.

Tails walked over to Beckler.

" Hey, I was thinking I could hold you as I fly down there? You know, with my tails. Unless you have some other way of getting down there safely?" He asked. Beckler was taken back for a moment. Hold on to his tails? Though, there wasn't any other way for him to get down there...

" Ok. I'll do that." He answered. Everyone on board got ready to jump.

" Good luck down there!" The pilot yelled and everyone jumped off. Sonic just fell down without anything to break his fall. Beckler held onto Tails' arms as he flew them down towards the plant's rooftop. Once the group had all landed successfully. Tails told the plan.

" Alright. Me, Sonic and the Rookie will head inside and find the control room. Military squad, you go to the entrance. Eliminate the guards and stay there until we contact you. Got it? Let's go!" With that, the soldiers left and Tails took out a miniature pistol of his own. He pointed it at the floor and a thin laser shot out. He made a circular hole and jumped in. Sonic looked at Beckler.

" Well then. Ready for things to get interesting? Come on!" Sonic dive bombed in. Beckler turned his arm cannon to Singular Shot mode and hopped inside.

The team found themselves in a huge hallway. Massive pipes went in different directions along the walls, carrying blue chemicals inside of them. Tails looked at his other arm, which had a holographic map of some kind.

" So, if we keep going this way, the computer room should be on the other side of this plant. But it's heavily patrolled." He warned. Sonic rubbed his nose.

" Pfft. Ok then? We've dealt with plenty of these guys before. It'll be no sweat! In fact, Let's race to the computer room. Ready? GO!" Sonic blasted off into the distance, Tails and Beckler close behind him. The group found that the hallway ended abruptly, only four pipe rails continued forward over the oceanside. Which connected to another building of the plant. They all took a rail and grinded forward. Beckler tried his best to not lose balance. Tails propelled himself forward and Sonic complained.

" You know grinding was so much easier when I had my Soap shoes. But apparently, copyright said I couldn't have them for very long!" Once they all reached the end of the railings, they jumped off and kept running. After a few kilometers, they found a group of large eggs sitting on the ground.

" Um. What? What are these things supposed to do exactly?" Beckler asked.

" Careful. Probably booby-trapped or-" Tails started to say. The eggs grew mechanical arms and legs and sprouted goggled eyes. All of them pointed a laser cannon at the heroes. Sonic got into a battle stance.

" Ok, Baldymcnosehair is really running out of ideas. Let's trash 'em." He rolled into a spin dash and zoomed toward the crowd. Sonic blew through the first egg bot. Bouncing back and forth between the next three, causing them to explode behind him. Sonic landed on his feet. A bot snuck up on him and grabbed him.

" Hey! Let me go boltbrain!" He cried. Beckler aimed his arm cannon and fired. A yellow streak of energy blasted the egg bots head off. Two other robots shot their lasers at him and Tails. Beckler used his grapple hook and swung upwards. Tails rolled to the side. Beckler hung from the ceiling, he shot the bot directly under him and fell back down. Tails flew over his target, whacking it with his twin tails, sending it flying against the wall and blowing it up.

Now there was only one left. Sonic zoomed over and kicked it straight up into the air. Beckler took aim and blew it out of the sky.

" Nice! But come on, I see some platforms over there!" Sonic said as he ran ahead. Beckler and Tails scrambled after him. The heroes came across some mechanisms holding grated slabs big enough to jump on. They hopped to each one, occasionally a downfall of chemicals would come and make the mechanism spin around. This ended up making Beckler very dizzy. He almost missed the next platform. Thankfully Tails caught him.

" Woah! Are you ok?" He asked.

" Oof. Yeah I'm ok. Just wasn't ready when these things started moving." Beckler responded. Once they reached the final set of platforms, Beckler was nearly pushed off by a swarm of huge bumble bees. These metallic insects were dark blue, with big, black striped stingers and pink wings. Two rockets held at neck level.

They pointed their stingers and fired at the heroes. Beckler sidestepped two shots and quickly jumped to the next platform. He shot down one bee, and using his hook, he swung through the rest. Beckler smacked bees left and right with his arm cannon, landing on the floor of the next building. Sonic leaped from his platform, curling into a ball, homing onto multiple bees in a row. Now there were only two left. Tails came up behind one, grabbed it and threw it into the other. Both bees tumbled down toward the ocean. The three heroes met at the next building.

" That came out of nowhere." Sonic brushed a piece of bee wing off his shoulder. Tails looked at his map.

" Good news guys. The computer room is just down this corridor. We should hurry!" With that they rushed on, reaching the Chemical Plant's control station in minutes. Tails ran up to the dashboard.

" Ok, you guys keep watch, I'll shut this thing down." He said.

" I don't think you can do that Sonic Heroes!" Said a new but familiar voice. A small, circular hovercraft floated in from the darkness. Sitting in the cockpit was an overweight man in a red suit, black pants and the world's largest mustache and glasses. He smiled down at Sonic and Beckler.

" I knew you would come! Now it's time to end you with my latest creation!" He announced happily.

Sonic scowled at him.

" Eggman. What about the other two teams?" He asked. Eggman adjusted his glasses.

" Who? Oh, these people?" He pushed a button his dashboard. Suddenly voices could be heard coming from it.

" _Team one! Do you come in? We're taking heavy fire. Some black jackal has summoned an army on us and we have to retreat! Team one-_ " Eggman turned off the communicator and smiled.

" My friend has taken care of those other pests." Beckler stood, dumbfounded. Were they talking about Scir? Sonic moved forward, an angry look in his eyes.

" You tricked us! NOW you're gonna get it!" He exclaimed.

" Am I? Let us see what you get out of this!" Eggman pressed another button and his cockpit transformed. It became the head of a massive body. With huge drills for hands and rockets for feet. The drills started spinning and swung at the two heroes. Beckler used his hook to narrowly avoid getting squashed and swung up on top of the battle body. Sonic leaped straight up and ran up the mech's arm.

They both reached the cockpit. Sonic curled in a spin dash and smacked it three times before Eggman shook them off. As Beckler fell he shot out his hook. He swung himself around the mech's torso, wrapping it together so it couldn't attack.

" Aww come on! This isn't Star Wars you know!" Eggman cried. The mech took off, headed straight for Tails. Beckler noticed small attachments holding the rockets to the rest of the body. If he could break those, then it might throw the whole thing off course. He leaped from a railing and swung down over the mech, just managing to land on the heel. He climbed to the attachment, switching his arm cannon to flame mode. The rockets themselves would be immune to fire, but the parts above them shouldn't need to be. Beckler steadily melted the giant chains, they became red hot and split apart. The rocket fell off, smashing into a nearby chemical capsule. Beckler hook shotted the right leg and swiftly swung over, proceeding to melt off the other rocket. He jumped off as the mech fell downwards, crashing into the ground and tumbling into the sea below. Eggman detached and flew away cussing.

Beckler wiped the grime off of his fur as Sonic ran up to him.

" Good job Rookie! That drill thing is toast! I'm glad you came with us!" Sonic said happily. Beckler felt a little embarrassed.

" Oh! I-it was, uh, nothing." He didn't know what to say to that compliment. Tails flew over.

" Guys! Are you ok? Good. I shut down this station's connection to the Death Egg," He looked down. " Apparently Eggman blocked my connection to the other teams. I wish I'd realized sooner so we could have helped them." Sonic patted Tails on the head.

" Hey little guy don't feel bad. We were busy so it would've been hard for us to notice. I'm sure they're fine! Let's go rendezvous with the squad outside and then go to the pyramid so we can save them huh?" Sonic said. Tails wiped his face.

" Yeah, sure. Thanks Sonic."

" No problem buddy!" Beckler couldn't help but smile. He could tell that these two had had a long history together. Seeing them comfort each other was nice. That happiness lasted for about a minute. The chemical plant started to implode on itself.

The roof started to cave in and pipes and capsules burst all around them. The floor started to flood at an alarming rate.

" Woah! How did this happen?!" Beckler said in surprise.

" Eggman must of set off bombs or something to try and finish us off!" Tails explained loudly. It was hard to hear over everything around them crashing.

" Well, in any case, we need to go! Come on guys!" Sonic yelled. The group ran back the when they'd come. Beckler leaped over a crashed pipe to get more speed instead of running around it. BAD idea. A downpour of purple chemicals fell on him. Luckily it didn't burn or anything but it still hurt, a lot. Beckler was pushed to the ground by the force of impact. He crawled out of the way and rejoined Sonic and Tails.

" Hey, are you ok? I know how those chemicals can be deadly!" Sonic asked, as if remembering something from the past. Beckler shook himself off.

" I think I'm fine. That hurt a little though." He complained. Beckler looked back at the downfall that had hit him. Something was standing there. Exactly where he'd been. He couldn't exactly make out what or who it was. Then it stepped out of the chemicals.

It was a wolf, like Beckler. Except she had light green fur, with black flame looking lines swirling around her body. Her red eyes looked around in a confused state like she had no idea of what was going on. Also she was completely naked, and, melting? No. That wasn't possible. The two of them met each other's eyes. Beckler felt as if he knew this person already. Like they had the same interests as well as similar look. But how? Where did she even come from? Beckler's thoughts were cut short when out of nowhere Shadow appeared next to the green wolf, roundhouse kicking her across the head, sending her tumbling to the ground.

" Are you stupid or something? Stop staring you red wolf and go!" He yelled. Sonic grabbed Beckler's shoulder.

" I hate to agree with him, but we need to leave. Now." He said. Beckler nodded and the two of them re-joined Tails. Together the heroes ran for the main entrance, jumping over fallen pipes and leaping over gaps in the ground.

Once they reached the caved in front door, the group met up with the outside soldiers. Two bodies laid on the ground.

" Hey guys were back! What happened here?" Sonic asked, regaining his breath. One of the soldiers responded.

" Sonic! We almost got overwhelmed by Eggman's forces! Unfortunately, three of our men got KIA. Everyone else is fine. What happened in there?" He pointed back at the now ruined chemical plant.

" The doctor tried to beat us by causing the whole plant to implode on itself." Tails explained. Beckler looked up into the sky, thinking to himself.

" Who was that in the chemicals? They looked just like me, except color and gender-swapped? How does that work?" He asked himself out loud. Tails looked at him.

" I've heard of a type of liquid being produced that could clone the DNA from someone and make a copy of them. I was never sure if the project got finished or not. Could be that?" Tails speculated.

" But then, what about when Shadow hit them? What happened?" Beckler wondered.

" Possibly Eggman took them. He likes taking things that aren't his." Tails replied. Sonic came up behind them and clapped both of them on the shoulder.

" Whatever. I mean if this rule 63 person shows up bearing the Eggface symbol, we'll knock 'em out like usual! But right now, Tails can you start up the Tornado? We have a pyramid to get to." He said

" Sure. Soldier squad, stay here until further notice. We're going to Team Two's location for backup." Tails announced. He flew over to the biplane and fell into the pilot seat, ready to start it up.

" You sure that green girl is no big deal? And, was that, you know, Infinite that Team Two was talking about?" Beckler asked worriedly. Sonic gave a little smile.

" You shouldn't worry so much. Things will be fine. If that green person turns out to have a free will and all that, and not be a robot, then we can let them go free. As for edgelord number two, let's deal with him when the time comes eh?" Sonic reassured. Beckler looked at the ground.

" Ok. Also, since when was there a pyramid next to Green Hill?" Beckler asked.

" Too many questions! Come on!" Sonic said loudly as he jumped onto the Tornado's left wing. Beckler quickly followed, hopping into the second seat behind the pilot, ready for the next mission.

 **Hi, Beckler here! Wow that was crazy! Didn't know we would end up destroying the Chemical Plant. But I'm more interested in that green girl. She couldn't have just come out of nowhere right? Tails is telling me it's a clone? I'm not sure how to feel about that. Also if that evil doctor has her, then it can't be good. Regardless Team Two needs our help, so that takes priority right now. I am a little scared to think my father could take down an entire squad by himself, but maybe things will end up fine and won't have to fight him! That's just wishful thinking I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lots of gears and evil copies

Arriving at the main entrance was not a pleasant sight. The doors had been completely blown off, leaving rubble scattered all over. Steam rose into the sky from within the pyramid. Even worse, bodies laid strewn about, soldier's bodies. The Tornado landed, all three heroes hopped out and rushed over.

" Oh no! What happened to them?" Tails asked. Beckler inspected the bodies. From his time in the military, he knew that these injuries were fatal. Seemed like they weren't breathing either.

" I'm not sure. But if I'm gonna be brutally honest. They aren't alive. Must've been my father." Beckler said grimly. Sonic and Tails stared at him.

"Your- you mean Infinite? The one we heard on Eggman's communicator?" Sonic asked. Beckler nodded. Judging from the last time they had fought Infinite, those new powers could easily have taken out mere military men.

" Let's just hope Team Two got out safely." Tails said, looking at the ruined entryway.

" Yeah. But that just means we have to go in and finish their job!" Sonic declared. " Their mission was to detonate the weapons bed right? So we'll just run in and do that ourselves!"

The group ran inside, hopping over pieces of fallen rails, gates and pyramid chunks. They soon found out that the whole interior was filled with huge rotating gears. Dozens of them in every direction, all moving in harmony to help manufacture Eggman's weapons.

" Woah! This place is like some kind of playground for mechanical stuff! If we want to continue forward, we'll have to cross these gears!" Tails announced. Sonic scratched his right ear.

" Alright, no biggie. Should be more fun if anything!" He leaped onto a gear directly in front of them. It moved a little but otherwise seemed stable.

" Come on! These things are harmless!" He yelled up from the gear. Beckler braced himself for more platforming.

" Ok then. Here goes nothing!" He jumped onto the gear and landed next to Sonic. Tails flew overhead.

" If we continue forward, the bed should towards the middle of the pyramid!" He shouted down. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know?" He asked. Tails put up his hands.

" Sonic, you should know by now that I'm good with mechanical things!"

" Well, that is true. Alright, follow Tails Rookie! And keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Turns out, something suspicious would find its way to them. The team platformed across more gears, Beckler occasionally had to use his Hookshot to grind around thin parts of scaffolding. Sonic zipped around and ran on the sides of them. Tails flew in and out gears, making sure they stayed on course. At some point, they reached a long metallic road leading to a drop-off.

" Down there is the weapons bed!" Tails said excitedly.

" Well let's go then!" Sonic dashed forward. Beckler was about to follow when a black blur smashed into him. Sending him careening against the gated wall. Sonic got up quickly, though he was clutching his side in pain.

" Ow. What was that?" He muttered. Standing in their way was… Shadow?

" What?! Shadow! What do you think you're doing?!" Tails yelled. But he didn't answer. Beckler noticed that his eyes weren't like the normal one he'd talked with. They were pure red, unnaturally red. It stared at them with a blank expression, battle ready.

" Wait. I don't think that's the real Shadow. But then where did-" Beckler was cut off as more Shadow's appeared.

Five more copies blinked into existence, surrounded by a faint red light. Not only that, but more copies emerged. Not just of Shadow, but of two different kinds of robots as well.

" No way! Is that, Omega and Mecha Me?" Sonic said in surprise. Multiple forms of a bulky red and black droid and a robotic, muscular looking version of Sonic filled up the hallway. They all had that same set of red eyes. Like mindless minions.

" Where did they come from?" Tails asked.

" _I made them. Not a surprise considering how incredible this power is!_ " A black figure in grey armor covered in a thick red mist floated down above the clones. He had one eye, long white hair, and a fluffy tail. Beckler's father.

" Infinite?! You did all of this?" Sonic asked, motioning towards the sea of enemies. " How?"

Infinite readjusted his mask.

" _That is my business and not yours! The other group fell like dominoes to my power. And so shall you._ " He stuck out his arm toward the heroes.

" _Get them_!" Infinite ordered. At once all of the clones surged forward, lusting for blood.

Sonic got into his battle stance.

" You guys ready? This could be fun!" Beckler and Tails readied themselves. Tails got out his pistol and Beckler switched his arm cannon to flame mode. Sonic sped toward the crowd, he dove into a spin dash and smacked into a shadow clone. It tumbled back, toppling over omegas and mechas. Sonic leaped straight up and smashed back down on the pile, eliminating them. They burst into more red blocks as they died. Sonic got up and kicked a nearby omega, spin dashing it in the stomach, piercing through it.

" They aren't that tough, we got this!" He announced. Tails flew up above, head-shotting multiple targets below him. Beckler swung up and landed in the middle of a group of clones. He swiftly spun around in a circle, firing his flamethrower. Soon Beckler had become a flaming tornado of death, melting everything within a few feet of him. Infinite watched from above.

" _No matter. I can summon more._ " He began to raise both arms. Sonic punched a mecha twice, spin attacking it into the ground.

He glanced up at Infinite.

" Oh no you don't!" He shouted. Sonic ran over to him, jumped up, spun around and homed in on Infinite. But Infinite saw it coming. He held out his hand and trapped Sonic mid-air in a red block. Sonic struggled to get free, but he couldn't.

" Hey! What's the big idea? I can't get out!" He cried. Beckler ran over and aimed his arm cannon, switching to singular shot mode. He shot Infinite in the chest, causing him to stagger and drop Sonic. Sonic landed on his feet.

" Thanks Rookie!" He said. Infinite wiped his stomach.

" _Grr. No big deal._ " He disappeared. Sonic put up a fist.

" Come back! He's gone!" He exclaimed. Tails flew down to them.

" Don't worry about him, now's our chance to reach the weapons bed!"

" You're right buddy. Fly Beckler down there." Sonic replied. He zoomed ahead and jumped down a large square hole leading to the bed. Beckler held onto Tails and they followed suit.

Once all three heroes had landed, Beckler gasped. There were hundreds of planes, robots, huge arc cannons and multiple other types of weaponry.

" This is a gigantic collection!" He said breathlessly.

" Don't get too attached. I'm gonna head over to the control room to blow this baby to smithereens!" Tails exclaimed. But just before anyone could move. Four big red walls surrounded them. Infinite materialized outside of it.

" _You are not going to ruin this facility. Now die._ " The walls closed in. Sonic pounded on them, they couldn't get out by brute force.

" Sonic! I have a plan!" Tails yelled. The two looked at each other. Tails motioned up the walls and out towards Infinite. Sonic nodded. They had made a silent plan.

" Ok, whenever you're ready pal," He said. " Rookie stay put."

Tails flew over and grabbed Sonic. They quickly flew up and out of the trap. Tails threw Sonic at Infinite. Sonic curled in a ball smacked into him, they both fell to the floor. The walls around Beckler dispersed. Tails shot a laser at Infinite who somehow turned the projectile around, causing it to hit Tails. He fell out of the sky.

Beckler caught him and propped him up.

" Are you ok?" He asked. Tails clutched his head.

" Yeah. But make sure Sonic is fine!"

" Right!" Beckler rushed over to Sonic and Infinite. He stopped. Infinite had Sonic in another block. He summoned a wave of red energy and slammed it into Sonic, who fell on the ground writhing.

" _So weak, YOU are the world's savior? Pathetic_ " Infinite loomed over Sonic, ready to strike him down. Beckler fired at him. A bullet hit his arm, staggering him backward. He looked at Beckler.

" _So, Beck. It seems we are here, fighting yet again. Why do you fight for these fools? Join me, we can tear apart these worthless animals. Come rule with me!_ " His one red and yellow eye seemed to stare into Beckler's soul. Beckler had to try his best not to shake. This wasn't the father he once knew.

" I don't know what happened to you, but I am never going to help you. You've hurt so many innocent people. People that you wanted to protect!" Infinite raised his arm.

" _It seems you are still corrupt. Fine. You are no longer a son of mine if that is the case! Now you will perish._ " Two streams of energy shot towards Beckler. But he was fast. Beckler launched his hook shot and swung wide around Infinite. He swung behind him and kicked him in the back with both legs. Beckler landed on his father, managing to pin him to the ground.

" You have NO idea of what you've done to me! You left me all those years ago, forced me to suffer from no parents. Everyone laughed at me! I didn't know where you'd gone. I'd hoped that eventually you would come back and be the dad I remembered," Beckler shouted at Scir, tears streaming from his face." But you never came back. And now I find you like this. To be honest I'm glad you don't consider me your son. Cause I wouldn't want to be yours anyway, not anymore." Beckler tried for a punch, but Scir disappeared a flash of red. He was gone. Beckler sat there crying, drops of tears hitting the metal floor. Sonic and Tails came over. Sonic put a hand on his back.

" Wow, Rookie. I know it can be hard. I personally can relate to lost parents. But you've done extremely well!" Sonic looked at Tails

" Tails, go do your thing in the control room. Let us know when we need to leave." Tails nodded and dashed off.

After a few minutes later, Beckler managed to calm himself down as Tails flew back toward them.

" Guys! We need to go! This place is gonna blow!" He said quickly. They dashed out a back exit of the pyramid and reached the Tornado. Just as they got into the air, Beckler looked back. The pyramid exploded in a brilliant red and orange mash up. He got deja vu from his last mission aboard the Zeppelin.

" Guys! I just got orders to meet up with another team at the final base!" Tails said from the cockpit.

" Alright then. Let's get over there!" Sonic declared and the Tornado blasted off.

Hi guys! Beckler here! Things got pretty emotional inside the pyramid. I can't believe that my dad would turn into something like that. Honestly, I don't want to think about it. Hopefully this other team can join us and we can destroy the final base blocking the Death Egg! That way we can try and end this for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Cloned Calamity

The heroes got exactly what they needed. For their plane to break down. About halfway through the flight, the Tornado's front propeller started to smoke and Tails was forced to land the plane in the middle of the city.

" Oh great. I'm gonna need about two hours to fix this. Sorry guys." Tails said as he examined the issue. Sonic decided to go for a run and come back on time. Beckler went for a walk, trying to clear his head from the events with his dad. Even though he was walking through a ruined city, it was better than nothing. He'd wondered about a half mile when a grey, circular capsule holding onto a smaller green cylinder flew down in front of him.

" There you are pest. I wanted to a show you something you made. Even if you might not be aware that you made it." It was Eggman, of course it was.

" What?! Where did you come from and what are you doing here? And what's in there?" Beckler asked, getting his arm cannon ready. The green cylindrical container was released from Eggman's hovercraft, landing on the ground with a thunk.

" That is none of your business you wild animal! You come out of nowhere and think you can trash _my_ world? No! Instead, I've created something out of that little copy you made of yourself earlier." The container opened, a green wolf stepped out.

Beckler realized with a start that it was the same wolf he'd seen at the Chemical Plant. Eggman had called it a copy? He looked up and down the wolf. She wasn't naked anymore but wearing some kind of armor set. A dark purple chest plate covered her entire torso, bright red gloves, boots and a mouthpiece covering half of her head. Beckler noticed grey lines scattered across her body, shaped like flames. Her eyes were fiercely serious, staring into his soul. What weirded him out the most was that they looked the exact same biologically, but everything else seemed totally different. But maybe she wasn't in control of herself…

" Hey! Eggman, did you use her? Make her like this?" Beckler yelled. The scientist put a hand on his chest in a hurt gesture.

" What?! Of course not, I would never do that! I simply forced her to do my bidding! I learned that she contains a very special power within her." The green wolf raised her hands, her palms became bubbly, some sort of liquid was spilling out of it and onto the pavement, which burned on contact.

" Now, then. Melt him Urushiol!" Eggman ordered.

Beckler didn't have time to ask what that meant because a horizontal geyser shot towards him. He barely rolled out of the way, his fur burning where the poison had nicked him.

" Ow! What the heck? How is she doing this?!" He exclaimed in alarm. This woman could summon poison? Eggman cackled maniacally.

" Yes! Uru will melt you to a crisp! Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." He flew off down the street and into the horizon. Uru gained on Beckler, her eyes blazing with unknown rage. Beckler dodged more poison sprays. The ground around him started to melt, leaving long gashes in the street.

" Wait! We don't need to fight! I know what's going on with you and I can help you!" Beckler cried, trying to get the girl to listen. She wasn't a robot, just a girl being abused. True, she was an experimentally created being, but it didn't matter. He had to get Uru to reason. If she talked or understood reason at all.

More blasts of poison. Soon, Uru was sending up geysers of pure, green, poison liquid straight from the ground. Beckler was sprayed by the stuff. He could feel his entire body burn.

" Ahh! I can't do this!" He yelled out. Tears forming in his eyes, he glanced up at Urushiol, who was stalking toward him. If he couldn't beat her as is, he would need to get away safely, back to his comrades. Beckler quickly fired a shot at Uru, it hit her in the chest. She staggered back, dazed by the sudden blast. Beckler took off down the way he had come, limping a little as the poison burned his legs. He was hoping to get away now and deal with the green wolf later. No such luck. Uru ran after him, moving at the same speed he was. She leaped forward and tackled him to the ground. They both tumbled over each other. Uru pounded his face, pouring more poison onto his whole body. Beckler felt numb, he wanted to give up. But he couldn't.

He grabbed Uru's hand as she tried for another punch. Beckler smacked her across the face with the side of his arm cannon. Urushiol fell sideways onto the street as Beckler shot the side of her waist, promptly causing Uru to fall over completely. Both wolves lay there, injured. Beckler clutched his chest, writhing in pain as the poison entered his skin. Uru held her side, trying to not let the pain bother her. Beckler slowly got up and looked at Uru.

" I-I'm sorry. I don't wanna have to hurt you. It's just you gave me no other choice," He turned. " Don't make me regret leaving you. The Resistance wouldn't like this. But I think there is more to you than just Eggman." Beckler limped off, back down the road to rejoin Tails and Sonic who were now waiting for him. He glanced back one last time. Urushiol's face looked even more dangerous now. He knew that they would clash again, maybe next time they could help her.

Sonic saw Becker and quickly rushed over to him.

" Hey, are you ok? What happened?" He asked. Sonic took hold of Beckler, only to let go when he let out a cry of pain. Everywhere hurt.

" I ran into Eggman. Remember that green person we saw at the Plant? We fought. She uh, has poison manipulating abilities apparently." Beckler retold what happened as Tails put medicine and bandages on him.

" Urushiol? So it was a clone. That is insane!" Tails said while the three heroes sat around, giving Beckler time to heal. " I wonder how he did it." Sonic crossed his arms.

" Doesn't matter how he did it. It matters that we deal with this green girl!" He exclaimed. Beckler pointed at Sonic.

" See, now you are the one being racist. Only referring to her as green. It's Urushiol!" He said. Sonic was taken back.

" Oh no! Don't bring that up again! You also did that and I'm not trying to be anything! I was just saying that-"

" Guys! Does that really matter right now? We need to focus on getting to the final base! We can deal with this Uru when we find her again." Tails cut in.

Sonic looked away in acting disgust.

" Fine. But don't call me racist!" All three heroes got into the biplane and took off into the sky. Beckler looked down at the street Uru had been. She was gone, a large portion of the road melted in her wake. He really hoped that they could apprehend her before any more damage could be done. The plane flew through the sky toward the third and final enemy base.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Aquatic Fights and Burning Blazes

The team found another helicopter landed near an ancient ruin site. Legend says that it used to be a palace of great power at some point, belonging to a race of echidnas that no longer exist. Over the centuries, all that's left are ruins flooded by water. Apparently, Eggman's final base was situated at the very bottom. The Tornado landed next to the military copter. As the heroes got out, Beckler noticed a purple cat discussing something with two other soldiers. It was Blaze the Cat. The same one who had been kind of ticked off during the meeting. Sonic saw her and rushed over.

" Yo Blaze! What are you doing here? Are the other two teams alright?" He asked. Blaze turned her attention to him, her eyes serious and distant like before. Beckler kept wondering what kind of world she had come from.

" Sonic, the other groups are injured but safe. When that jackal hit us… We had to retreat," She looked the ruin site, the water gleaming in the sun. " It was decided that me and Knuckles would come to help out with the final barrier. Unfortunately, Knuckles was too hurt to join. So I came alone." Tails walked over.

" Knuckles too hurt? That's a first. But at least we have you with us." He said.

" Exactly. We should get going, I'm tired of doing nothing," Sonic turned toward the ruins. Just before he leaped into it, he noticed that there was water and quickly jumped back a few feet. " Yikes! Nope! No! I ain't going in there!" He cried out. Tails put a hand on his face.

" Sonic. Come on. It is just water. It can't hurt you!"

" It's not the water I am afraid of! I don't want to drown!" Sonic retorted.

Blaze sighed.

" Sonic. You've been in plenty of water, if our journey together has anything to say. Quit being a baby!" Beckler felt confused, what adventure had they been on? Was it in Blaze's world?

Beckler felt like he should say something. The helicopter took off into the sky.

" Hey, Sonic. You're the legendary hero of Mobius, aren't you? From what I've heard, you have been through labyrinths, underground hydro cities and much more! Some random water filled ruins shouldn't bother you! And besides, isn't that why we have each other? To protect one another? " He didn't know where that came from, but it sorta just came to his mind. Everyone stared at him. Beckler felt very awkward, maybe he said something wrong? A smile spread across Sonic and Tails' faces.

" Aww! That was nice Beckler!" Tails said.

" Yeah wow. You know, you're right Rookie. I can handle this! I just need to look for air bubbles and I'll be fine! Thanks, man." Sonic exclaimed. Beckler could feel his face burn. Blaze was still cold looking.

" Hmm. Good to know you all care about each other. Let us proceed down shall we?"

Sonic faced her.

" Wait, aren't you, like fire and stuff? Won't you be hurt in the water?" He asked.

" No. I won't be able to use my _abilities_ underwater. But I know plenty of physical fighting techniques without it. Besides, the control room itself probably won't be filled in. It would not make sense for the evil scientist." Blaze responded. She leaped straight down into the water, diving down toward the ruins. Sonic looked after her.

" Fair enough. Alright, let's do this. Tails, stick with the Rookie. I'm gonna run along the bottom. At least there is some kind of ground that way." He reluctantly jumped into the water. Tails moved over next to Beckler.

" You ready? Are you good at swimming?" He asked.

" I'm ok I guess. You?"

" I can use my tails to propel me forward."

" Oh. Ok, let's go." The two of them jumped in together.

Beckler followed Tails down into the ruins. They swam through ancient columns and old building structures. It was all a faded white and green color, moss was growing everywhere. Blaze could swim fast, keeping well ahead of the crowd. Sonic was below, attempting to run on the bottom. But because of the watery gravity, he was a lot slower than usual. Which seemed to irritate him the most, since not only was he slow, Sonic also had to stop and inhale an air bubble, just like everyone else. After some time, Blaze stopped, holding up a hand to signal Beckler, Sonic, and Tails to as well. In front of them was a column, but this was one was different than the others. It was definitely taller and seemed to be made out of metal. A large Eggman face was printed on it. Several holes went down the length of the column, going down to the bottom. It seemed to drop for miles. At the very bottom was an illuminated door. Perhaps the entrance to the control room.

Out of the holes shot large darts and mechanical fish. They each zoomed at the heroes, able to move quick underwater.

" Look out guys! We aren't-" Sonic tried to say, though all he managed to do was choke on water, having to use a bubble for air. Blaze dodged gracefully. She weaved in between the darts, smashing fish as they came at her. She spun around, kicking nearby fish to smithereens. Tails equipped his arm cannon, even though it gave out a smaller laser, it was enough to burn the robots. Even in water, Beckler's cannon worked also. Together the two them swam around, avoiding more darts and blasting metallic fish into nothing.

Sonic was having a harder time. He could hardly spin dash into the fish, mostly he fell on his face and got bit in the butt by a piranha. Beckler had to shoot them down so they wouldn't eat the poor hedgehog. He was getting tired of moving around in the water when the column finally finished releasing projectiles. It seemed to turn off. Nothing happened. Blaze motioned down toward the door. Everyone followed, floating down towards the vertically facing doorway. Tails managed a small hole in it, and they fell in. Like Blaze had predicted, the control room was dry. Some water now spilled in from the top. Tails Patched it up so they didn't drown.

" Ok, I guess I'll cut out the power supply again." Tails started for the station, but then Shadow appeared in front of them. A gigantic, murderous-looking version of Shadow. It had the same kind of red eyes that the other clones had. Did Scir make this?

" Ooook. That's not something you see every day. And I see a good number of things every day." Sonic said in surprise.

" Where did that come from?" Blazed wondered. " Well, it doesn't matter! Everyone, get ready to attack!" Blaze ignited her body. Beckler gasped. She was now standing in a flame. It surrounded her, feeding off of her.

Beckler had to ask about how that was possible later. He aimed his arm cannon.

" I'm ready!" He yelled. Blaze rushed the giant Shadow, smashing into his chest. Mega Shadow staggered back, slapping Blaze out of the air.

" No! I got you!" Sonic rushed over to catch her. Tails lasered Shadow's left eye. He screamed and covered it with his hand. Beckler ran right up next to the giant's feet, burning his shoes with his flamethrower active. Now his feet were on fire. The giant Shadow tried to put it out. He gave up and threw spears at Beckler. Who launched his hook shot and swung out of the way. Sonic came back with Blaze, together they dodged chaos spears and charged the Shadow. The two of them held hands, spinning into one large, twirling fireball. It crashed through mega Shadow. Shattering him into millions of red blocks. Which promptly disappeared seconds later.

They all met up at the control station.

" That was cool. How did you two do that?" Beckler asked as Tails worked the controls. Sonic shrugged.

" Eh. We've done that before. Pretty nice finishing move isn't it?" Blaze rolled her eyes.

" I only did that so we could defeat the monster. Otherwise, I would never be that close to this annoying hedgehog."

" Do you always have to be this moody?" Sonic questioned. Beckler was afraid she was gonna blast him with fire or something. But Blaze simply looked away.

" I'm just focused on the mission, which you seem to think of as a game."

" I do not! I've saved this place many times!" Sonic put up his hands. " Really!"

Beckler watched them bicker for a bit. Tails came back.

" Third power supply down! Now we just need to regroup at the army air base. They are waiting for us to join them so they can launch a final attack on the Death Egg!" Sonic put a hand on his hip.

" Alright now we're talking! How many times have we been to the Death Egg before? Too many honestly. Let's go! I'll race Y'all to the air base!" Sonic took off down a secret exit, Beckler and the group followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Assault on the Death Egg

Beckler was strapped into the Tornado, waiting for Sonic and Tails. He watched other soldiers prepare for battle. They loaded up into several other offensive planes, discussing battle tactics and more. Beckler himself had prepared an hour earlier, back at the headquarters' sleeping bunks. Apparently he had to sleep there because the generals wouldn't let him stay at Tails' house again, which bothered him. Regardless he'd come ready with his trusty blaster, all re-energized and prepared for battle. His hookshot was cleaned out and ready for quick action, and his headphones had been replaced to be more efficient with communications from longer distances. Plus, he had a full belly, which was nice.

After sometime of waiting, Beckler saw Sonic and tails finally enter the docking bay. Sonic was finishing a chili dog, mean while Tails was explaining something to him.

" -Then, once we reach the main weapon room, we can shut down the cannon and finish Eggman's plans!" Tails had just finished saying.

" Right, I see. But then what about this Infinite fellow? What are we gonna do with him?" Sonic asked.

" Uh, I guess we can try and apprehend him." Tails suggested.

" Hmm, maybe. But as long his edgy ways are put out of commission, I don't mind what we do!" Sonic declared. They walked over to the Tornado.

" Hey Rookie, ready to fly?" Sonic asked. Beckler held up his arm cannon.

" You bet I am!" He looked at the ground, a thought coming over him.

" Hey...Sonic. I overheard what you and Tails were talking about, and...do you think, we could try to not kill Scir? I mean, I know it's your job and everything, but still." He looked back up at Sonic pleadingly, afraid he would get laughed at.

Fortunately, he did not. Sonic simply put a hand to his hip. " Well, I don't know honestly. I get that he has some connection with you, but this is a war Rookie. During these times some decisions have to be made, whether we like it or not." Sonic stared down the runway, at the large open fields of burning grasslands outside of the city. Beckler followed the hedgehog's gaze. It always amazed him how much damage could be caused when people fight over the most minor of things, especially when the person leading that fight was his father. Tails put a hand to his shoulder. " You don't need to worry Beckler, we won't kill him, that's not what we do. But we will do what we have to, right now that is going up to the Death Egg and stopping the annihilation of our world." Tails looked at him sympathetically.

Beckler appreciated the fact that he was with these heroes. They weren't heroes simply because they saved the world. They also had a big heart and cared for everyone on Mobius.

" Thank you." He said. Tails looked at him and smiled. He hopped into the Tornado's pilot seat. Sonic leaped onto the plane's right wing. The other soldiers all entered their respective planes, reviving them up for take off.

" Hey Tails, where are Knuckles and Blaze?" Beckler asked.

" They are in a different plane, since they can't drive." Tails responded.

" Knuckles driving? Please. That guy can't keep himself from being persuading by Eggman for pete's sake!" Sonic said from the wing. Beckler laughed. It was good to know that he had solid backup this time, real people to count on. Perhaps this time, the war would finally end. Once all the planes in the runway were ready for take off, the lead general wished everyone good luck and they all took off. Every aerial fighter vehicle sped through the tunnel, charging out and into the open, smokey sky.

The aerial squadron zoomed upward, leaving the atmosphere in seconds. It was a good thing that Beckler could breathe in outer space, or he would've been toast. As soon as they left Mobius, he spotted the Death Egg immediately and gasped. Beckler had heard stories of the huge mechanical monstrosity that had almost destroyed the world countless times before, only to be stopped by Sonic. In person, it was a lot bigger and scarier. It was a massive metal sphere, a large doomsday cannon sticking out of the front, and hundreds of heavy turret guns all over its hull.

" You know, this thing once had a face. The face of the same fat scientist who keeps rebuilding it." Sonic explained, despite the air sucking space around him. Beckler knew about the face, it was talked about a lot in military school. But this time, not such face was present. Now it was a pure weapon of destruction.

The squadron moved toward the Death Egg. As they got closer, Beckler saw multiple shapes coming toward them. He realized they were fighter jets also, ones built to defend the battle fortress. They rocketed toward the group, firing their guns.

" Men! Break off ranks, destroy as many enemy fighters as you can! Open a path for Sonic and his friends!" One of the squad leaders ordered to the other planes. They all split apart, moving in jagged motions. The two sides fought one another, shooting each other down. As the Tornado raced by, Beckler put his hand over his face as explosions went off all around him. For a second he thought his side was winning, the robotic jets were being taken down left and right. Then, another batch was delivered. They swarmed in, taking down multiple friendly planes in one swooop. Beckler realized that a little while longer, and the allied forces would crumble, just like they had back on the ground.

The Tornado came in close to the Death Egg's side. Tails opened his communicator.

" Bomber number 54, do you come in?" He asked.

" Yes we hear you Miles Prower." A voice responded.

" Good. Fire a missile at the launch gate right in front of me! We are gonna enter the Death Egg from there, and drop off Knuckles and Blaze!" Tails ordered.

" Copy that, firing projectile now." A red and green plane flew in close, it shot its missile at the hull, creating a small hole for entry. It then landed and deposited two people before taking off again. The Tornado did the same, landing in the hole. Beckler, Sonic and Tails hopped off.

Knuckles and Blaze run over to them.

" Guys! You're here, good. Now then, which way do we go?" Knuckles asked.

" We should each split up. This version of the Death Egg contains three control panels that when pressed open the way for the main cannon room." Tails informed.

" Huh, guess old Egghead is a little smarter this time. Too bad there's five of us! " Sonic sneered.

" Right, well who's gonna be in what team?" Blaze asked.

" How about me and Sonic for one?" Tails offered.

" Ok, I'll go get a switch by myself, I work better alone." Knuckles decided.

" So then that leaves me and the kid." Blaze looked at Beckler with her cold, Hard eyes. Beckler was a little scared of her, but he knew there was nothing to really be afraid of. At least, not in his allies.

" Alright, I'll go with you." He said timidly.

" Then it's settled. Good luck to you all. Let us meet back in the cannon room alive ok?" Sonic said, and then dashed off, Tails following close behind.

" Be good Rookie, you'll need it. This place is dangerous." Knuckles ran ahead and dug into the wall. Blaze faced him. " That echidna. Alright kid, let's go. We should take the far right side, considering Sonic and Tails went left and I guess Knuckles went underground." Beckler saluted.

" Yes ma'am! I'll follow you! I-f that's ok!" Blaze looked at him, giving a sly smile.

" You don't need to be so formal. Come on." She dashed ahead, Beckler hastily running behind her.

The two of them ran ahead, Beckler was amazed at how advanced the whole place was. Everything, even the very floor they were running on, had such an intense feeling to it. Like at any second, they would be annihilated on the spot if they disobeyed. Considering that was the situation for everyone living on Mobius, it made Beckler even more determined. They came to a drop off, going down hundreds of feet. The only way to cross was along some comically large conveyor belts. They carried boxes to different stations in the Death Egg.

" We need to jump our way across these in order to continue on. Try not to get pushed off." Blaze said, leaping onto the first belt. To Beckler's surprise, she held her balance perfectly, vaulting over boxes and moving on to the other side.

" Right, not get pushed off." Beckler mimicked to himself. He jumped onto the conveyor belt, almost losing balance immediately and barely not falling off. He launched his hook shot, swinging around the other belts and landing next to Blaze. She gave him an angry look.

" Really? That's how you're gonna handle this?" Beckler moved back an inch.

" Sorry! But I'm ok right? I got my tools to help me!" He said, sweat dripping down his chin. Blaze rolled her eyes.

" Alright, if you can stay alive. Come on, there's more to follow." She ran ahead.

" Of course." Beckler continued.

The two heroes then found the path forward, a path made entirely of energy. It seemed to be made up of hundreds of little orange spheres. Beckler stared at it. The path would seemingly at random change its course, leading to multiple areas of the battle fortress.

" How do we know when to move across?" He asked Blaze. She watched the path intensely, calculating its timing.

" It does have a pattern, we just have to move at precisely the right time." The energy built path formed directly in front of them.

" Now!" Blaze sprinted across, just making it before the path changed. " You can make it! Just wait for the right time!" She yelled back. Beckler watched, his heart beating. _I can do this, it's fine!_ He told himself. He waited, the path formed and he ran, his legs wobbling. Beckler thought he would make it, but apparently he wasn't fast enough. The path changed, he fell.

" Kid!" Blaze yelled from above. Beckler desperately tried to use his hook shot to pull himself back up but his nervousness was getting the best of him.

As he fell, Beckler noticed something flying towards him. It was a small flock of mechanical birds, coming to finish him off.

" Huh, perfect actually." He said, flipping around in midair, so that he was for the most part, right side up. The first bird swooped under him, allowing Beckler to land on top of it. Beckler grabbed the bird's beak, forcing it to move upwards. The other robots flew around him, firing their beaked blasters. Beckler aimed his arm cannon and shot, taking out them out. They fell into the darkness below and exploded, leaving behind red and yellow mushroom clouds below him as he came up to the top platform. Beckler jumped off, landing next to Blaze. The bird crashed into the ceiling and blew up.

Blaze looked at him, her mouth hanging open. " That was pretty cool, well done." Beckler smiled.

" Thanks! I saw them coming an-" Blaze slapped him.

" But you cannot be so reckless! This is serious and we can't risk you dying!" Beckler rubbed his cheek.

" Ok ok! Sorry!"

" Whatever, we should be almost there." The two of them ran on deeper into the Death Egg.

Finally, Blaze and Beckler were come across by a sign. It had the number eight on it in bright red. Blaze inspected it. " What is this? There is no other way to cross." Beckler saw a plate in front of the sign and stepped on it.

" Maybe it has something to do with this?" At first, nothing happened, he just stood there.

" That doesn't seem to be working. What about-" Before Blaze could finish, Beckler was whisked away, a slinky of yellow rings surrounding him. Beckler was whirled around in the air, up, down, left and right. He was eventually plopped down on the other side of the room, the way forward lay ahead. He put his hands to his face.

" Ugh, my god! What was that?! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" He complained. Blaze rode the yellow transporter. She landed gracefully, not at all bothered.

" You need to stop complaining. One of the switch should be just ahead. Let's move!" Blaze ordered, and they both charged forward.

Beckler sighed with relief when they finally came upon a small room with a dozen computer screens, on the dashboard was multiple buttons. Blaze looked for a minute, then pressed down hard on a green button. On one of the screens, a big door opened. Tails' voice spoke into Beckler's headphones. " Nice job! All three switches have been activated and the way to the cannon room is open! All the switch rooms lead there, so let's meet up quickly!" Beckler faced his comrade.

" Blaze, Tails told everyone to head to the cannon room!" Blaze nodded. They ran off, running towards their final battle. Beckler couldn't help but feel even more anxious as they closed in on the doorway. _Is my dad going to be in there? What about Urushiol? I have to be strong and do this! Even if I don't want to._ He told himself as they entered the final chamber along side Sonic Tails and Knuckles. The shadows of their enemies awaiting them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Final Fight to end it all

The heroes stepped into through the large double doors. The Eclipse Cannon itself stood at the far edge of the room. The tip of it sticking out of the Death Egg, aimed directly at the planet down below. A control module was for the weapon sat in front of it, beeping with function. This in of itself was worrisome but Beckler had a more immediate issue. Standing directly in front of the heroes, was Eggman, Scir, and Urushiol. The mad doctor was situated in a new mech. This one taking the form a giant purple and orange metallic scorpion. Scir was floating high above the ground, looking calm and malicious as always. He adjusted his mask and peered down at his son. Uru simply stood to the side, her arms crossed, her armor gleaming, eyes locked onto the enemy.

" Why hello Sonic and friends! Nice of you to join us for this wonderful moment!" Eggman laughed as the door closed shut behind Beckler.

" What moment Egghead?" Sonic asked.

" The moment I finally conquer this world and own it as mine!" The mad scientist declared.

" This cannon will roboticize everything it hits! Nothing will be left out!"

" You're terrible! How did you even build something like that?" Tails asked.

" With the IQ you wish you had little fox boy!" Eggman said triumphantly.

" I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Knuckles stepped forward.

" I honestly don't care how he made it. It just matters that we smash it!" He beat his fists together.

" Knuckles, let's not be hasty here." Blaze told him.

" No! That weapon has the Master Emerald inside of it! I can sense it!"

" What? The Master Emerald? That's where it's been this whole time?" Sonic asked in surprise.

" Master, Emerald?" Beckler had heard legends of such an item. He was shocked to hear it was here with them. Eggman looked annoyed.

" Err, yes. It is powering my machine. As well as all of the seven emeralds too. This way I know I have enough power to rewrite the world!"

" How many times have you said that doctor?" Scir landed on the ground. " You should stop babbling and act. Start with the execution of the enemy." He eyed Sonic, then Beckler. Beckler could feel sweat dripping down his chin and body. He had been hoping that maybe his father would reconsider his actions and come to help the resistance. Again, no such luck. Beckler would have to defeat his father and end the mission now with his comrades.

" Oh please. Execute us? You can try edgy. It won't happen!" Sonic said, getting into battle stance.

" Right! We are with Sonic till the end, you won't win!" Tails said.

" Let us see how satisfying it'll be to crush you!" Knuckles yelled.

" You cannot go around making your own rules. There will be punishment." Blaze readied herself.

" I-I don't understand why this all needed to happen. But if beating you is the only way, then I'll fight with all I've got!" Beckler prepared his arm cannon.

" Brave words my son. Too bad you will not join me. You know the power I have, let me show you what's it all about." Scir flew up again, red energy pulsating around him. Uru simply prepared herself, speechless as always.

" Attack!" Eggman ordered.

Both sides charged ahead. Sonic spin dashed towards Scir. Knuckles, Tails and Blaze flung themselves at the Egg Scorpion. Beckler went for Uru, perhaps this time he could be victorious. He shot five blasts at her. Uru jumped over the first, sidestepped the next, and did a handstand do avoid the final ones. She glared at Beckler, then leaned forward, throwing her hands out and sending out waves of poison along the floor. Beckler barely had time to hook shot out of the way, swinging over Uru and coming down on top of her. He hit her across the top of her head, she went staggering forward. Urushiol quickly turned around and let out an arc of poison, she splashed Beckler's chest. He screamed in pain. Uru kicked him in the chest, he tumbled backward.

Beckler got up, in pain, clutching his wound. _How am I gonna be able to do this? Seems like quick up front attacks aren't working. Maybe if I tried a more careful approach._ He stood, ready. Uru charged him, poison bubbling in her hands. Beckler waited until the last second, then he ducked. Avoiding Uru's punch. He uppercut, sending Uru sprawling to the side. Beckler fired a shot, hitting Uru. She fell to the floor gasping. Beckler approached her slowly. Uru let loose another wave of poison along the floor, this time smaller. Beckler jumped up to dodge it. He noticed how much Urushiol was trembling, not just from pain, he thought, but from fear also. He remembered that she had just been created, only to be used as a weapon of destruction against her will. He began to feel sorry for her.

" Hey, we don't have to fight if you-" Uru lounged forward and grabbed his throat. Beckler struggled to get free. Thankfully Tails shot a charge bullet at her, she crumpled to the ground.

Beckler hit the ground coughing.

" Thanks Tails." He muttered.

" Right, try not talking during a fight!" Tails yelled before flying back up. The Egg Scorpion was fairly damaged, smoke was rising from it. Tails, Knuckles and Blaze were rushing around it. Blaze blasted the mech with her fire, Knuckles smacked it with a flurry of punches, and Tails flew around it, shooting and trying to confuse it. It seemed to be working. The Egg Scorpion eventually crashed in on itself. Leaving a huge pile of debris where it once stood.

Beckler thought for a moment they had won. Then he saw his father and Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic was on his knees, blood trickling down his body. Scir stood over him.

" You never were a challenge Sonic. This is the world saviour? Pathetic!"

" I never give up, you won't win." Sonic said weakly. Scir punched him, he fell to the floor.

" Don't humor me, it is about time I showed all of you my real power. This is the power of _Infinity._ " Scir held out his hands, red energy swarmed all over the room. Large pillars or red cubes slammed into Beckler, he went careening against the wall. A large cage formed around him, he looked and saw the same had been done to the others. If they moved they were dead. Beckler didn't know what to do. Sonic was on his own, about to die and here he was trapped.

" Sonic! All eight emeralds are here! You know what that means!" Tails yelled. Sonic smiled. He got up flinching.

" You know edgy. You almost had me, good job. But that stupid doctor made the mistake of leading me right to the Chaos Emeralds. Do you know what that means?" Scir looked at Sonic, his expression was impossible to read under the mask.

" You cannot use the emeralds power. They are in the machine!" He said sharply.

" Doesn't matter. When Perfect Chaos almost destroyed Station Square I was able to harness the energy even though the energy had been sapped from them! I can do this, just watch me. This is what I'M made of!" Sonic crossed his arms and focused. Spots along the inside of the Eclipse Cannon started to glow.

Sonic began to glow as well, his whole body entering a phase of total light. It blinded the whole room. When the light died out, Beckler gasped. Sonic had been transformed. His fur pulsating with hot white energy. His eyes were now golden yellow. His quills stood upwards, blowing around from the force of the energy. A powerful aura surrounded him.

" See this Infinite? This is true power. The power to save, not destroy. Come at me. I dare you." Hyper Sonic glared at Scir, they both eyed each other. Scir was not at all phased. He grunted.

" Well now, that was unexpected. Finally, a real challenge for me." Scir rose, he lifted his hand. The control panel turned green.

" He just initiated the firing sequence for the cannon!" Tails wailed. " We only have a few minutes at most!"

" That is more than enough time for me!" Sonic sneered. Scir dashed off into the space, with Sonic giving chase.

" Good luck, Sonic." Beckler said.

Scir and Sonic hovered across from each other, the stars around them. The world of Mobius below.

" Are you ready? Here I come!" Sonic yelled, and charged Scir.

" I will show you what real power is. You will fail this time hero." Scir dodged as Sonic rushed him, he shot pillars of cubes at him. Sonic was hit by one, but it didn't bother him. He flew around the next pillar, head butting Scir. The masked monster tumbled back, then righted himself. He brought up a pillar under Sonic, and giant hammer on top. Sonic ran up the side of the hammer, leaping off and homing attacking into Scir. Sonic swiftly flew around to the back of Scir, kicking him upward. Infinite flipped around, punching Sonic in the belly. He blasted Sonic with a wave of energy. Sonic was enveloped in it, getting sent back a few kilometers. He corrected himself, breathing heavily. Sonic charged again. Scir flung huge saws, swords and pieces of the planet at him. The glowing hedgehog dodged these, flying low under the saw, moving to side for the sword and fly up high for the land chunks. He realized his energy was lowering, about to be depleted altogether.

" I have to finish this quick." Sonic said to himself. He dashed toward Scir for one last attack. Scir sent more waves at Sonic. He flew out of the way, and tackled Scir. They both went dive bombing down to planet's surface. Scir tried to claw Sonic off of him, to no avail. They went flying downward in a ball of fire.

Beckler saw the flaming comet and realized what it was. The cages around them had dissolved. Him and his friends went crashing to the floor. He was the first one up.

" Guys! We need to follow that fire ball! It's them!" He cried.

" Wait we need to stop the cannon first!" Tails said, he flew over to the module, setting it to explode on the spot. A warning alarm came over the intercoms.

" Nice Tails, we need to leave now." Knuckles said.

" This way!" Blaze melted a hole in the door they had come through.

" Can we follow the comet please?" Beckler asked.

" Why?" Tails asked.

" Because… I want to see my father one last time." Beckler said grimly. He knew Sonic would kill him when they hit the surface. Or at the very least take him away forever. Beckler wanted to be there for the final moments. Tails nodded.

" Ok, I get it. Let's move!" They all ran to escape the Death Egg.

The heroes barely made it out, robots swarmed them, traps came down on them. Tails called down the last remaining fighter jet they had. As they zoomed back towards Mobius, Beckler looked back. The Death Egg exploded, sending a wave of force that carried the pieces of debris to the far reaches of the universe. Beckler let out a sob.

" What about the emeralds?" He asked.

" They vanished when Sonic chased after Infinite, perhaps they are on the ground with him!" Knuckles assured him.

" Hopefully they are. Those things are important." Tails said.

" I think they are." Beckler said. " We just have to believe it."

" You're right Rookie! Your aren't bad! I don't really get this whole family thing you have with the enemy. But go down and get 'em I guess. Just make sure he doesn't cause more damage." Knuckles told him. Beckler smiled.

" I will, thank you all so much!"

Their plane landed in the Green Hill region. Beckler could see Sonic standing over a body lying on the ground, the emeralds laid out around him. His form turned back to normal. Beckler panicked as he hurriedly got out of the vehicle and ran to them. Sonic saw him, nodded and ran to the plane. Scir was sprawled on the ground, motionless. Beckler bent down over him.

" Dad! No please! Do not die no!" As much havoc as his father had done, Beckler still wanted his only family member left to live on. Scir weakly opened his eyes and looked at him. His mask had been broken off. Now Scir's face was visible. Just an old war commander wolf.

" S-son." He coughed up blood. " Why are you here?"

" To save you! I don't want you to die!" Beckler could feel tears swell up in his eyes.

" Seems like you're wrong again. I tried my hardest to change the world. I wanted everyone to live in a world where there wasn't prejudice, or crimes. The only to do that was with strict ruling. Something civilization didn't want I guess." Scir clutched his stomach.

" But this wasn't the way to do it dad! Destroying innocent lives, leveling cities. Siding with the enemy! Why?" The question seemed to hit his father like a boulder.

" Because, I let the power get to my head. The doctor promised to empower me if I joined him. And he did. Used something called the Phantom Ruby. My head was filled with the ability to do whatever I wanted. I didn't have to listen to other people anymore. I wasn't trying to ruin everything, but I guess I did anyway. Maybe it is better if I die here."

" NO! You can be better I swear it! I can help you be a stronger person! The dad I used to know! Please don't die!" Beckler was definitely crying now. Scir touched his face.

" I have been an idiot this whole time. I left you thinking you weren't good enough. But I now see the true greatness that is my son. You, Beckler, are the happiest thing I have ever done. Please, move on from this. Correct my mistakes and lead this world to a new era. One without me in it." His hand fell and he closed his eyes. Scir's breathing stopped. Beckler let out a loud sob.

" DADDY! NO! Please you can't do this to me I've missed you! I love you!" Beckler hugged his father's body, tears streaming out of his face.

He was there for minutes on end. His body trembled, his eyes red from crying. Beckler refused to believe that his father was gone. Finally, someone stepped next to him. He looked up and saw Urushiol standing over him. Beckler jumped up, and tried to swing at her. She simply caught his hand, and dropped it.

" H-how are you here?" He muttered. Uru stared at him. She then took off her face mask.

" Things happen in this world, whether we want them to or not. It matters not how things happen, it matters what you do during them. You can make life better or worse." She looked at Scir. " Some people think they are making positive changes, and all they really do is make it negative. Our father did what he thought was right. It wasn't right. In so we must take appropriate action. Dwelling on his death will not solve anything, but focusing on a new horizon will." Beckler gaped in awe.

" You, you're talking?"

" Yes."  
" Wow. I mean, I never thought all this would occur with him. He used to be a hero."

" Even so, every hero falls. You're lucky that blue hedgehog has been strong for this long."

" Yeah, definitely. I'm lucky to have met him." Beckler faced Uru. " So, are you still evil?" Uru smiled.

" I am what I want. I was brainwashed before. Eggman had control over me. Slowly, watching you and the others. Your attempt on the Death Egg. It made me realize that not everyone is wicked and disgusting. I've decided to try a different route, one where I could not hurt everyone."

" Right! I think you would be a great part of the team!" Beckler tried for a happy voice. Uru turned away.

" Team? No. I'm gonna explore this planet on my own,"

" What if I need you?"

" I might be there. Don't get in trouble and you won't need me. But, if you do, I can help. I want to see the mysteries of this world. If there are more problems, perhaps I'll be there." Urushiol walked away into the forest. Beckler watched her get smaller and smaller.

Sonic came up behind him.

" Hey, Beckler. You alright?" He asked.

" I'm not sure Sonic. I didn't want him to die after all of this. He finally realized the error of his ways!"

" I know, I know. But things like this happen. How about we just move on and try for a better future? You did amazing! I'm glad you fought with us. Come on, buddy."

" well... " Beckler thought about what his father said in terms of moving on. " Alright, thank you Sonic." They began to walk together.

" Trust me, it's gonna be a better world now! And you'll be apart of it." Sonic held out his fist. Beckler smiled, he actually felt happy now.  
" Yeah, it will." Sonic and Beckler fist bumped, and walked into the sunset.


End file.
